Malfoy vs Potter
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Porque los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar.
1. chapter 1

_Este fic participa e_ _n la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro_ ** _El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:_** _Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 _Este fic es también un regalo SUPER adelantado para **G. Mauvaise** que cumple años el 30 de septiembre, un día antes que yo._

 _También **-si, me encanta poner notas** \- se lo dedico a mi linda Beta, que le encanta el Drarry._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, porque si fuera mio muchas cosas serían diferente

 **Advertencia:** Contiene MPreg (Embarazo masculino)

* * *

 **Malfoy vs Potter**

Draco y Harry se miran fijamente en un mudo desafío, inflexibles en su decisión y negándose a dar su brazo a torcer. Habían tenido esa discusión varias veces desde el momento en que supieron que Harry estaba a la espera de su primer hijo y como las dos mulas tercas que son se había repetido más de una vez para la desesperación de sus amigos, padres y padrinos.

—Albus es un buen nombre —repite Harry por lo que parece ser la trillonésima vez en los últimos seis meses.

—Debemos honrar la tradición de los Black, Sirius está de acuerdo conmigo en eso —el rubio señala a su primo que ante la severa mirada de Harry alza sus brazos.

—No me metas en eso Malfoy, Harry no es un Black y tú técnicamente tampoco lo eres.

El rubio hace un gesto de desdén ante sus palabras tomando nota de maldecir a su primo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, o dejarle ese placer a Severus, lo que sucediera primero. Regresa la mirada a Harry enfrentando los desafiantes ojos verdes de su esposo.

—Le pondremos Scorpius y punto.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy si crees que… —la voz de Harry es cortada por un jadeo. El moreno lleva una mano a su bajo vientre y la otra la agita tratando de sostenerse de algo apretando fuerte el brazo de Sirius que era lo que tenía más cerca.

— ¿Harry? —Draco se adelanta mirando con preocupación a su esposo.

—Creo que… es momento —dice entre dientes.

El silencio que cae en la habitación es tal que se podría escuchar un alfiler caer. Le toma unos segundos a todos comprender la situación y después el caos inició.

* * *

Luego de varias horas de un parto un poco complicado por tratarse de un embarazo masculino, algunas maldiciones de Harry y amenazas de arrancarle las pelotas a su esposo porque _''¡tú me pusiste en esta situación Malfoy!''_ por fin el pequeño heredero de la pareja había nacido. O bueno, eso tenía pensado Harry cuando despertó unas horas después de haber sido sedado para acelerar su curación.

— ¿Dónde está? —es lo primero que pregunta cuando se siente lo suficientemente estable como para hablar.

—Harry —la voz de Draco se escucha un poco distante por los efectos de la poción. El moreno parpadea y trata de enfocar cuando escucha unos pequeños lloriqueos.

Se queda paralizado cuando su cerebro procesa que no es _un_ lloriqueo sino _dos. Oh Merlín esto sólo me pasa a mí_ alcanza a pensar cuando Draco le ayuda a sentarse antes de presentar ante él dos bultitos perfectamente envueltos en unas mantitas verdes con la cresta de la Casa Malfoy.

—Soy el hombre más feliz Harry, me has dado dos hermosos hijos —susurra Draco con toda la confianza de que su momento de cursilería solo tiene como testigos a Harry y a sus recién nacidos.

—Dos —susurra Harry sorprendido. Alarga sus brazos y toma a los pequeños que se remueven y bostezan. Con sus débiles movimientos los pequeños logran que la mantita se mueva dejándole ver a Harry a sus perfectos y regordetes bebitos, sonrojados y con una pelusita de cabello asomándose en su cabello. Uno tan rubio como su pomposo padre y otro más oscuro e indudablemente sería tan indomable como el suyo propio—. Son perfectos —murmura tratando de no llorar de alegría.

—Creo que ya no tenemos que seguir discutiendo por el nombre —ofrece Draco sonriendo.

Harry asiente a sus palabras y besa las cabecitas de sus pequeños. Ambos abren sus ojitos y lo miran curioso. Ríe un poco cuando nota que los ojos del morenito son del mismo gris-plata que el de Draco mientras que el rubito los tenía de un verdecito azulado que en un futuro, y está plenamente seguro de ello, serán tan verdes como los suyos.

—Scorpius —dice besando la mejilla de su pequeño rubio—, y Albus —agrega besando esta vez al morenito.

Draco asiente con orgullo y se sienta a su lado. Ambos están demasiado embobados con los pequeños como para notar la entrada de los orgullosos abuelos Malfoy, Sirius y Severus que fueron a ver como estaba el reciente padre.

—Scorpius y Albus Malfoy Potter —dice Draco abrazando a su esposo.

— ¿Malfoy Potter? —la voz de Harry cambia en un parpadeo de dulce a incrédula con cierto tinte de enojo. Alza la vista y mira a su esposo—. Creí que habíamos quedado que serían Potter Malfoy.

Los visitantes que estaban a punto de felicitarlos al prever una nueva pelea entre ambos dan media vuelta y salen. Al salir pueden escuchar como Harry lanza un hechizo, posiblemente silenciador para no despertar a los niños, antes de empezar a gritarle un par de cosas altisonantes a Draco. Lucius y Narcisa se miran y suspiran.

Solo esperaban que esta vez la discusión no tardara mucho o nunca podrían registrar a sus nietos en el Ministerio de Magia. En verdad lamentaban que ambos fueran tan tercos e inflexibles.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fic/Drabble participa e_ _n la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro_ ** _El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:_** _Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, porque si fuera mio muchas cosas serían diferente

 **Advertencia:** Mensión de MPreg (Embarazo masculino)

 **Nota:** no es común que le haga continuación a los oneshots pero... no pude evitarlo

* * *

 **Mamá**

—Scorp, Al digan papi —Harry agita un pequeño peluche en forma de lobo gris regalo de Remus que es el favorito de sus hijos pero los pequeños lo ignoran jugando entre ellos y balbuceando cosas que solo ellos pueden entender—. Vamos pequeños, tengo que ganarle a su pomposo padre.

—Tal vez si le dijeras que te llamen ''mami'' obtengas más resultados —la burlona voz de Draco le hace gruñir con suavidad y girarse. Entrecierra los ojos al verlo tan perfectamente peinado como siempre con una elegante túnica y su estúpida sonrisa que le hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

Él por su parte es el desastre en persona. Había pasado toda la semana cuidando de sus pequeños porque Draco había viajado por los negocios de la familia, su amiga estaba de vacaciones, sus padrinos Severus y Sirius solo Merlín sabe a dónde fueron y los abuelos estaban visitando a Andrómeda. Harry se siente traicionado por su familia y se asegurará de hacérselos saber con un par de maleficios en cuánto pongan un pie en Malfoy Manor, pero en ese instante a quién más detesta es a Draco.

—Ya hemos discutido sobre eso Draco —dice bufando. El rubio ríe y se acerca a sus hijos cargándolos para darles un fuerte abrazo.

—Los extrañé mucho —murmura besando sus mejillas antes de proceder a contarles sobre su viaje y los aburridos negocios familiares.

Harry suspira frotando sus ojos. Tal vez si recoge los juguetes en silencio y se escabulle de la habitación pueda ir a refugiarse bajo un montón de mantas para dormir por los próximos cien años, o en su defecto por un par de horas antes de que sus hijos demanden su atención. Realmente los ama pero si alguien le hubiera dicho que tener hijos era un trabajo tan agotador habría esperado mucho pero mucho tiempo más antes de tenerlos.

—Digan papá —Harry se gira un poco al escuchar a Draco y no puede evitar sonreír con ternura. Siempre que su esposo tiene a sus pequeños en sus brazos su corazón se derrite y casi puede olvidarse de todas las discusiones que han tenido o lo idiota que a veces puede ser el rubio—. Aunque insisto, sería bueno digan mamá a Harry —y con comentarios como eso toda la dulzura se esfuma de un plumazo.

—Draco, no les enseñes a decirme mamá —protesta dejando a un lado los peluches que ha recogido para cruzarse de brazos.

—Eres su madre —explica el rubio como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Yo los di a luz sí, pero no soy una mujer, soy papá Harry.

—No tiene nada de malo que te llamen mamá, al menos aquí —Draco frunce el ceño balanceando a sus hijos que miran del uno al otro mordisqueando sus puñitos con sus encías desdentadas.

Los pequeños los ven hacer gestos y decir cosas que no entienden del todo pero cuando Harry saca su varita los ojitos de ambos se iluminan. Les encantaba que Harry lo hiciera pues salían chispas de muchos colores o sus juguetes volaban por todas partes para jugar con ellos.

—Ma —dicen al unísono alargando sus manitas.

Sus vocecitas haciendo un sonido diferente a los acostumbrados balbuceos detienen la discusión que sostiene la pareja. El rostro de Harry brilla de la emoción al ver que la primer palabra de ambos fue dirigida a él pero se detiene a medio camino de cargarlos y besar sus rostros al procesar lo que dijeron. Sonó como un ''ma'', de eso está seguro pero como si alguna fuerza mística quisiera que lo reafirme ambos vuelven a hacerlo agitando sus manos tratando de alcanzarle. La sonrisa triunfante de Draco le confirma que no es un sueño.

—Tu elocuencia siempre me sorprende Harry —dice burlón el rubio al ver que su esposo no había emitido palabra alguna desde que comprendió lo que sus pequeños habían dicho. El moreno lo mira enfadado cargando a sus hijos dejándoles tomar su varita y agitarla conocedor de que con los hechizos de seguridad que tiene estos no podrán hacer nada.

—Bueno —lame sus labios y mira a sus pequeños. Si bien ser llamado ''ma'' no entra en sus planes no cabe en si del orgullo de haber sido la primera palabra de los mellizos—, eso significa que yo gané la apuesta.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvanece y su rostro se torna un poco más pálido de lo normal

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, la apuesta es que digan papi.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que la puesta era que la primera palabra de ambos estuviera dirigida a alguno de nosotros, no especificamos que debían decir —el moreno sonríe triunfante de haber conseguido que su esposo se quedase sin palabras.

Se gira y sale de allí con los pequeños que ríen y juguetean con la varita. Oh como va a disfrutar de ver a Draco pasar todo ese mes cambiando los pañales como acordaron en la apuesta; de paso aprovechará para tomarse un corto y merecido descanso simplemente jugando y mimando a sus pequeños.


End file.
